


Momentaufnahmen

by Ellionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Drabbles aus 2011ursprünglich gepostet auf fanfiktion.de





	1. Höhenflug

Sie berührten sich mit ihren Knien.   
Mal war die Berührung sanft.   
Dann wieder fest.  
Die Aufregung stieg langsam ins unermessliche.    
Die Luft war geladen.   
Spannung lag zwischen ihnen.   
Harry streckte seinen Arm aus.   
Fast sanft, aber doch fest genug, umschloss er ihn mit seiner Hand.   
Draco stöhnte auf und seufzte leise.   
Wieder hatte er die Führung verloren.   
Und wieder hatte Harry den Sieg in der Hand.   
„Das nächste Mal Potter…“, ertönte Dracos leise Stimme.   
„Das nächste Mal,  _was_ , Malfoy?“ griente Harry, seine Hand stieß wieder hoch und hielt ihn noch immer fest umschlossen.   
  
„Das nächste Mal fange ich den Schnatz!“


	2. Geheimnisse

Ron und Hermine nerven mit ihrer ständigen Fragerei. Sie lassen mich nie in Ruhe und wollen über jeden meiner Schritte informiert werden. Ich muss mich für alles rechtfertigen. Mir sind keine Geheimnisse erlaubt.   
Alles gute Gründe, um mich allein in einem wenig benutzten Teil des Schlosses aufzuhalten und meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Hey Potter! Wo hast du denn deinen Fanclub gelassen?“   
Malfoy. Natürlich. Wer findet mich auch sonst wenn ich allein sein will?  
„Sie sind nicht hier, Malfoy.“  
„Alleine unterwegs Potter? Ziemlich gefährlich.“  
Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und wir lächeln uns an. Wenigstens dieses eine Geheimnis gehört nur uns.


	3. Nur Freundschaft?

Schon so lange liebe ich dich.   
Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal sah, um genau zu sein.   
Obwohl du damals wirklich ein arrogantes, verwöhntes Bürschchen warst, war ich sofort in dich vernarrt.  
Doch ich kann es dir nicht zeigen, denn ich weiß, du erwiderst meine Gefühle nicht.   
Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg dir nahe zu sein.   
Und diesen habe ich gewählt und beschreite ihn seit damals.   
Ich bin dir stets nahe und du nimmst mich wahr.   
Doch leider nicht so wie ich es mir wünsche.

„Blaise, kommst du?“, du lächelst mich an und weißt nicht was du damit anrichtest.


	4. Abschied

Ich stehe vor deinem Grab.   
Mal wieder.   
Wie jeden Tag seit dem du hier liegst.   
Seit dem du mich allein gelassen, mich verlassen hast.  
Ich kann dich nicht vergessen, und ich will es auch nicht.   
Ich vermisse dich.   
Wir haben alles gemeinsam erlebt, und nun soll ich allein weiter machen?   
Das kann ich nicht.   
Du warst nicht nur mein Bruder, du warst meine andere Hälfte.   
Ein Teil meiner Seele.  
Mum und die anderen machen sich Sorgen um mich.  
Und wenn sie mich finden, werden sie außer sich sein.   
Aber das ist egal. 

 

Denn dann, bin ich wieder mit dir vereint.


	5. Tagtraum

_Draco, der sich aufreizend langsam auf ihn zubewegt._  
 _Der ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem verheißungsvollen Funkeln in den Augen ansieht. Der sich, noch während er sich auf ihn zubewegt, sein Hemd aufknöpft, mit seinen schlanken Fingern über seine eigene Brust streichelt, die Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern reibt und dabei leise lustvoll seufzt. Der sich schließlich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzt um ihre Lippen aufeinander zu pressen, während ihre Erregungen aneinander reiben._  
 _Leise Seufzer…_  
 _Zarte Berührungen…_  
 _Haut die aneinander reibt…_  
 _Ein sich windender, blonder Körper unter seinem…_  
 _Lautes Stöhnen…_  
  
„-ry?“  
„HARRY!“  
Schock.  
„Ja?“  
„Du sabberst, Harry“


	6. Köstlichkeiten (Teil I)

Ein vorfreudiger Ausdruck legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht als er diese Schönheit erblickte.   
Er kam langsam näher und legte sanft seine Finger um die glatte Härte.   
Vorsichtig senkte er seine Lippen auf die Spitze und ließ sie in seinem Mund verschwinden.   
Mehrmals.  
Merlin wusste, er stand auf dieses Gefühl.  
Verzücktes Seufzen.  
Verträumt hielt er inne und besah sich diese wunderbare Schöpfung erneut eingehend.   
Seine Zunge kam vorwitzig zwischen seinen feuchten Lippen hervor.   
Strich flüchtig, aber genießend die ganze Länge entlang.  
  
Die Schüler betitelten ihn als Slytherins Eisprinzen.   
Doch keiner von ihnen wusste, wie Recht sie damit hatten.  
Er  _liebte  _Eis.


	7. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Er saß am Boden, sah sein Gegenüber an…  
Und konnte es nicht fassen.  
Dieser Gryffindor sollte in Slytherin sein, ganz eindeutig!  
Wahrheit oder Pflicht war ja an sich ganz interessant.  
Aber diese Pflicht war ja wohl eine Zumutung!  
Sein Image als Anführer Slytherins stand auf dem Spiel.  
Doch ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Mitspieler sagte ihm, dass er wohl nicht drum herum kommen würde…  
  
„Ernsthaft Leute. Ein Kleid?“  
Ein dreckiges Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
„Aber Liebling. Denk doch nur mal an all die  _Möglichkeiten_ “  
Nun.  
Vielleicht würde das Ganze letztendlich doch nicht so übel werden.


	8. Köstlichkeiten (Teil II)

Harry freute sich.  
Er freute sich geradezu diebisch und lächelte selig vor sich hin.  
In Gedanken war er ganz weit weg.  
Sein Blick war glasig.  
Die Wangen leicht gerötet.  
Er leckte sich ständig lasziv über die Lippen.  
  
Seine Gedanken? Nun ja…  
_Schlagsahne._  
 _Und Honig._  
 _Vielleicht noch etwas geschmolzene Schokolade?_  
 _Ahhh... All diese Möglichkeiten._  
  
Allein die Vorstellung davon, wie er die verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten großzügig auf diesem heißen Korpus verteilte, ließ ihn in freudiger Erwartung seufzen.  
Wie er es ableckte, um wieder von vorne anzufangen.  
  
Solange bis sie aufgebraucht wäre… Dann würde er sich eine neue holen.  
Gott, er liebte Waffeln einfach.


	9. Ein Malfoy bekommt was er will

Schon lange hatte er, Draco Malfoy, erkannt, dass Harry Potter äußerst attraktiv geworden war.  
Nach einiger Zeit der intensiven Beobachtung, stellte er außerdem fest, dass die anfängliche Besitzgier begann in etwas anderes, etwas gefühlvolleres umzuschlagen.  
Er konnte sich die Umstände nicht erklären.  
Doch es schien als hätte sich sein Grundsatz „Ein Malfoy bekommt was er will“ geändert.  
Er wollte Harry nicht länger einfach nur  _besitzen_.  
Er wollte sein Erster und, noch verwunderlicher, auch sein  _Letzter_ sein.  
Er wollte, dass Harry sich  _freiwillig  _an ihn band.  
_Für immer_.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
Harry nickte lächelnd.  
Und ließ sich Dracos Ring anstecken.


	10. Gewitternächte

Er sitzt wieder am Fenster und sieht nach draußen.  
Bei jedem Blitz wird seine schöne Gestalt beleuchtet, bei jedem Donner zuckt er zusammen.  
  
 _Ein Malfoy, der Angst vor Gewitter hat?_  
Unwahrscheinlich.  
 _Ein Malfoy, der vorgibt Angst vor Gewitter zu haben?_  
Unmöglich.  
  
Doch irgendetwas scheint zu sein.  
„Willst du heute Nacht bei mir im Bett schlafen, Draco?“  
Er sieht herüber.   
Denkt nach.  
Es donnert.  
Und er liegt neben mir und kuschelt sich lächelnd an mich.  
Er hat wohl doch Angst.  
  
 _Ein Malfoy, der für den eigenen Vorteil etwas vorspielt?_  
Möglich.  
 _Ein Malfoy, der alles tut um sein Ziel zu erreichen?_  
Selbstverständlich.


	11. Malfoys haben Angst vor...?

Wir gehen gemeinsam am Ufer des Sees entlang.  
Hand in Hand.  
Er bleibt stehen.  
Zieht mich zu Boden.  
Umarmt mich.  
Küsst mich.  
Gemeinsam frönen wir unserer neu entdeckten Liebe.  
Seine Hand schiebt sich, aufreizend streichelnd, langsam unter mein Hemd.  
  
 _Plötzlich_ :  
Ein unmalfoyhaftes Quieken.  
Er fährt entsetzt auf.  
Springt auf und ab.  
Sein Blick klebt auf dem Boden.  
Er zieht mich hoch.  
Verzieht sein hübsches Gesicht.  
Und brabbelt unverständliche Laute.  
  
Ich folge seinem panischen Blick.  
Verwirrung.  
„Du verarbeitest die widerlichsten Sachen für Zaubertränke, ängstigst dich aber vor Regenwürmern?“  
Ich muss lachen.  
Und er schaut mich mit rosa Wangen empört an.  
Süß.


	12. Mission erfüllt (Teil I)

Grade will ich die Tür öffnen, als…  
 _Kichern_.  
Kichern?  
Aus unsrem Zimmer?  
Draco kichert nicht.  
Vermutlich hat der Herr wieder Damenbesuch.  
Versucht sich anscheinend zwanghaft von Potter abzulenken.  
 _„Draco, lass das!“_  
Nanu?   
Das klang aber Recht männlich.  
Er beharrt doch immer darauf hetero zu sein.  
 _Leises Lachen._  
Ah! Das war Dracos lachen. Scheint sich ja schwer zu amüsieren.   
Gefällt mir nicht.  
Granger und ich versuchen schon seit Ewigkeiten ihn mit Potter zu verkuppeln…   
da soll er sich nicht mit anderen vergnügen!  
Soll ich reinplatzen und die Stimmung versauen?  
  
 _Mhhh.. Harry.._  
Oh.  
Mir scheint ich sollte viel eher Granger Bescheid geben.


	13. Freiheit

Gemeinsam stehen wir auf den hohen Zinnen des Astronomieturms.  
Wir halten uns an der Hand und sehen in den wunderschönen Sternenhimmel.  
Ich blicke auf unsere verschlungenen Hände.  
Dann hoch in sein Gesicht.  
„Bald sind wir frei…“  
Ein zartes Lächeln.  
„Ja…“  
Sie haben alles getan um uns zu trennen.  
Ich soll immerhin Voldemort töten und die Zaubererwelt retten.  
Er soll die Traditionen und den Namen der Malfoys fortführen.  
Eine letzte Umarmung.  
Ein letzter Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
„Sehen wir uns auf der anderen Seite?“  
„Ja.“  
Ein letztes Mal lächeln wir uns an.  
  
Fallen gemeinsam.  
  
Für immer vereint.


	14. Mission erfüllt (Teil II)

Blaise Zabini kann sich in der Tat als meinen besten Freund bezeichnen.  
Aber, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dieses – nur ihm zu eigene – manische Grinsen hasse?  
Es sagt mir immer, dass er etwas weiß.  
Etwas, dass meist mit mir zu tun hat.  
Etwas, von dem ich meist  _nicht wollte_ , dass es  _irgendjemand  _weiß.  
Und auch dieses Mal, beschleicht mich der Verdacht, dass ich gar nicht wissen will, was er schon wieder herausgefunden hat.  
Doch irgendwann sind auch meine stahlharten Malfoynerven blank gelegt.  
  
„WAS?!“  
Grins.  
„Na Draco? Spaß gehabt gestern?“  
Bedeutungsschweres Augenbrauenwackeln.  
  
Schweigen.  
…Woher weiß er nun  _das  _schon wieder?


	15. Weckmethoden

Saftige Wiesen… bunte Blumen… blauer Himmel…  
Friedlich.  
  
„-ry?“  
  
 _„Ha~rry…“_  
  
Grummel.  
  
„Mensch Harry! Steh endlich auf!“  
  
 _„Aufstehen, Schatz.“  
Ein sanftes Lächeln, auf einem blond umrahmten Gesicht._  
  
„Nunoch 5 Minutn…“  
Schmatz.  
  
 _Leises Lachen.  
„Komm schon Katerchen. Aufstehen…“_  
  
„Du hast aber keine fünf Minuten mehr! Das Frühstück ist gleich vorbei!“  
  
 __„Er hat Recht, weißt du?“  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln breitet sich aus.  
  
„Egal… mag no schlafn“  
  
Brrrr. Kalt, auf einmal ohne Decke.  
  
„Du stehst jetzt auf!“  
  
„Aber Draaaa~y…“  
Nuschel.  
  
RUMMS!  
  
Schock.  
Harry sitzt aufrecht im Bett.  
  
Ron liegt am Boden.  
„Dray? Wie „Draco Malfoy?“  
  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
  
Rote Wangen.  
  
Große Augen.  
  
„Ähm…“  
  
„…?“  
  
„Überraschung?“     
  
Stille.


	16. Mission erfüllt (Teil 3)

_Da haben wir solange versucht diese Beiden zu verkuppeln, und dann haben sie es letztendlich ohne uns geschafft?  
Nicht wahr, oder?  
Allerdings hat Blaise recht überzeugt gewirkt.  
Ich muss Harry jetzt einfach zur Rede stellen! _  
  
Hermine reißt die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal auf, und…  
Zwei nackte Körper.  
Aneinander reibend.  
Sich verlangend küssend, lustvoll aufseufzend.  
Ein blonder Schopf dreht sich in ihre Richtung.  
  
 __Wir werden beobachtet…  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige versteift sich.  
Blickt schockiert zur Tür.  
Ist sprachlos.  
Draco lacht leise und rollt sich von Harry runter.  
  
„NEIN!“  
  
Verwirrung.  
  
„Nein?“  
  
„Ähm… ich meine…“  
Hermine errötet…  
„Macht einfach weiter, Jungs.“  
… und schließt die Tür.


	17. Mission erfüllt (Teil IV)

Einige Monate ist es schon her, dass wir zueinander gefunden haben.  
Einige Monate in denen ich Draco Malfoy richtig kennen, und ehrlich lieben gelernt habe.  
  
Doch erst vor einigen Tagen, haben wir es auch unseren besten Freunden gebeichtet.  
Nun.  
Gebeichtet, wäre wohl etwas viel gesagt.  
  
„Musste diese Farce wirklich sein?“  
Ich bekomme immer noch rote Wangen wenn ich nur daran denke.  
  
Er gluckst belustigt an meinem Hals.  
„Es war doch lustig.“  
Lustig. Natürlich...  
  
„Sie haben uns beim Sex gesehen Draco.“  
„Und? Sie sollten bloß merken, dass du einzig zu mir gehörst!“  
  
Nun.  
Unter diesen Umständen…   
  
Verdammt.  
Ich werde wieder rot!


	18. Bloß Freunde?

Hogwarts kennt viele Geheimnisse.  
Und mindestens ebenso viele Phänomene.  
Geister, sich bewegende Portraits oder ein Raum der Wünsche gehören noch zu den Harmloseren.  
  
Denn das größte Phänomen, zeigt sich stets bei den Stufenpartys des siebten Jahrgangs.  
  
Harry Potter – Bezwinger Voldemorts und Goldjunge Gryffindors – saß grundsätzlich mit Draco Malfoy – Sohn der rechten Hand Voldemorts und Eisprinz von Slytherin – zusammen in einer Ecke.  
Was sie da taten, wusste niemand genau.  
Aber sie lachten.  
Sobald das erste Butterbier geöffnet wurde, saßen sie zusammen und lachten gemeinsam.  
  
„Die Leute denken wir sind betrunken… dabei sind wir bloß Freunde“,  
  
Sie sahen sich an…  
…und lachten.


	19. Dracos Versprechen

„Du weißt, dass ich das nur tue weil ich dich Liebe?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Du weißt auch, dass ich das ansonsten niemals machen würde?“  
„Jap.“  
„Auch, dass mich das meinen Ruf kosten könnte wenn es raus kommt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Du bist dir ebenfalls darüber im Klaren, dass es mir für mindestens eine Woche die Laune verhageln wird und du allein es abbekommen wirst?“  
„Das sehen wir, wenn es soweit ist.“  
  
„…Aber Harry~“  
  
„Es reicht Dray! Stell dich nicht so an.“  
  
„Aber…“  
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Ich  _will  _nicht“  
  
„Du hast es versprochen, also  _wirst  _du es auch tun“  
  
„Also  _schön_!“  
Stille.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Wea… _Ron_ “


	20. Einkaufsdiskussionen

„Das ist soooo süß.“  
  
Harry war begeistert.  
Draco eher mürrisch.  
  
„Ich hasse es.“  
  
Ein verständnisloser Blick seitens Harry.  
  
„Aber wieso  _das  _denn?“  
  
Seufzen.  
  
„Allein die Tatsache, dass ich dir das erklären muss, gibt mir zu denken.“  
„Aber Draco sieh nur! Diese süßen Öhrchen, dieser buschige Schwanz und erst diese Pfötchen!“  
„Eben Harry. Süße Öhrchen, buschiger Schwanz und Pfötchen passen einfach nicht zu mir“  
  
Harry nutzte seinen Schmollmund.  
  
„Das ist aber süß! Und wenn du dazu noch diese Hotpants und das Bauchfreie Sweatshirt anziehst wird das auch total sexy!“  
  
Draco hasste Fastnacht abgrundtief.  
Aber er konnte Harry nichts abschlagen.  
  
„ _Also schön_ “


	21. Schmerzen

Er war Schmerzen gewöhnt.  
Nicht nur körperliche Schmerzen.   
Er hatte so ziemlich jede Art von Schmerzen erlebt und überstanden.  
  
Er wurde von seinen Verwandten verachtet, von seinen Freunden zeitweise verraten, von seinen Mitschülern gehasst, von der Bevölkerung mal verehrt, mal verstoßen.  
Er kämpfte gegen einen verrückten Professor und einen Troll, wurde von einem Basilisken gebissen, hat seinen Mentor und seine Freunde sterben sehen.   
Kämpfte gegen Lord Voldemort. Achtmal, wenn man ihre erste Begegnung mitzählte.  
  
Doch all das, konnte ihn nicht auf die Intensität der Schmerzen vorbereiten die ihn Heimsuchten, als Draco Malfoy ihre Beziehung beendete und ging.   
Mit Blaise Zabini


	22. Krankheit (Teil I)

Ein kranker Malfoy, der Unmengen von Taschentüchern verbrauchte?  
Ein seltener Anblick.  
In einer unbeobachteten Minute zog Harry Draco in einen Geheimgang.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?  
Du siehst krank aus.“  
  
Besorgte Augen blickten in Abweisende.  
  
„Krank? Ich sehe tatsächlich  _krank_ aus?“  
Ein eiskaltes Zischen.  
Gefahr!  
Aber warum?  
  
Langsam kam Draco näher, presste Harry an die Wand.  
„Du solltest mir lieber sagen, warum du  _nicht  _krank bist. Ich war immerhin nicht allein im See Nacktbaden.“  
  
Ein flüchtiger Kuss und Harry verschwand laufend.   
„Gutes Immunsystem!“  
Einem kranken, gereizten Malfoy sollte man nicht zu nahe kommen.  
  
Draco sah hinterher…  
…und lächelte unheilvoll.


	23. Krankheit (Teil II)

Ihm war so kalt!  
Dabei war seine Haut so heiß…  
Neben seinem Bett türmten sich benutze Taschentücher.  
Eine dermaßen krasse Verschlechterung seiner Gesundheit innerhalb eines Tages, hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt.   
Er musste sogar auf die Krankenstation!  
  
Ein leises Kichern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Irritiert öffnete er die Augen und sah in Graue die ihn belustigt anfunkelten.  
„Wie geht’s?“  
Draco war eindeutig amüsiert.  
„Was machst du hier, solltest du nicht krank sein?“  
Er sah aus wie das blühende Leben. Ein Engel, mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.  
„Gutes Immunsystem.“  
  
Stille.  
Und auf einmal wusste Harry, was sein Fehler gewesen war.


	24. Gute Noten

„Nicht, dass ich es nicht gutheißen würde, dass du lernst, Harry. Aber ich finde du übertreibst.“  
  
>Wow. Und solche Worte von Hermine.<  
  
„Ich finde es trotzdem äußerst lobenswert, dass du deine Noten verbessern willst, immerhin hängt deine Zukunft von ihnen ab. “  
  
>Wer hätte es gedacht<  
  
„Aber willst du nicht wenigstens sagen,  _warum  _du auf einmal so besessen von guten Noten bist?“  
  
>Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass ich euch DAS sagen will.<  
  
 __~Also gut Katerchen.  
Machen wir einen Deal.  
Wenn du einen besseren Schnitt hast als ich, gehört mein Hintern dir...  
Alles klar?~  
  
>Ich krieg dich noch. Verlass dich drauf!<


End file.
